


A Portrait of Self-control

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [104]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Deaf Character, Family Feels, Feelings, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Human Stiles Stilinski, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Daniel Whittemore-Stilinski (Original Child Character), Mentioned Ilya Whittemore-Stilinski (Original Child Character), Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Questions, So Married, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Ilya goes on his first date and somehow Stiles and Jackson's conversation turns into something else.





	A Portrait of Self-control

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback means a lot to me — so, of course, I'd love to find out what you think about my story.
> 
> It's pretty cool to be finally sharing this chapter.
> 
> Thanks so much to the lovely Abbyholy who betaed this.

"Oh god, did you see him? He was wearing the jacket..." The Tommy Hilfiger jacket that Jackson bought him for his birthday.

"Yeah, I saw him," Jackson says.

"He looks so cute." Stiles smiles.

"Thank god he can't hear you or he'd be coming back here to change his full outfit."

"But he looks cute. Extra cute... because he's always been cute," Stiles says, still looking out of the window until Ilya gets in the Jeep with Daniel and leaves.

"Teenagers want to look hot, not _cute_ , especially when they’re on a date. You want to impress the other person, remember? Or have you forgotten about that gel you put in your hair on our first date." Jackson tilts his head, smirking.

"You know I only remember it because you tell me whenever you have the chance and I believe you... but that was..." Stiles hesitates, unsure of what to say. "I'm not sure what I was thinking to be honest..." Stiles says, waving his right arm.

"Oh, come on," Jackson grins, raising his eyebrows. "I know perfectly well, what your twisted teenage mind was thinking... and so do you..."

"Oh yeah, and what was that? No, wait!" Stiles says right away before Jackson can speak. "Not sure I wanna know what you think I was thinking, actually. And it’s different anyway, I was older, for god’s sake." Stiles waves his arm. "He’s just a kid."

"Stiles, it's _his_ first date... it's his turn to be nervous, not yours... you need to chill, okay?"

" _Chill_? Since when do you even use that word?" Stiles smirks.

"Since your son won't stop using it I guess. So yeah, just chill and when he's back, don't start asking him a million questions, okay? Let him have his privacy."

"Privacy? He's fourteen!" Stiles opens his arms wide.

"I know his age." Jackson nods. "I’m just asking... telling you, don't overwhelm him with questions, okay? Let him say... you know, whatever he wants to say. That's all."

"Okay, firstly, I don't overwhelm anybody. Overwhelming people is _not_ my thing. And secondly, I don't like it when you tell me what I have to do. So, don't do that." Stiles uses his hands to mark the space in front of him before he turns around and goes to the kitchen.

He opens the fridge and grabs a can of Coke Zero. Jackson follows him shaking his head.

"Look — obviously, that didn't come out right."

"Obviously." Stiles opens the can and takes a sip.

"Look, I was just saying that I don't want him to feel..."

"Overwhelmed with my questions?" Stiles's tone drips with sarcasm.

"No. I mean... pressured or something."

"Pressured? Really?" Stiles snorts.

"You're impossible sometimes. You know perfectly well what I'm trying to say here. You're not exactly a portrait of self-control."

Stiles snorts again shaking his head. Jackson's wolf can feel the frustration and increasing animosity coming from Stiles, making Jackson more and more irritated as well. It feels like every time he opens his mouth, he just makes it worse and he's afraid of saying anything else because it seems he's not gonna fix it, no matter how hard he tries.

"So now I don't have self-control?" Stiles asks, leaving the Coke on the counter and crossing his arms. "You have some nerve, you know that?"

"Shit. You know what I mean," Jackson says, running his right hand through his hair.

"Stop saying that I know what you mean... because I don't. You’re just assuming things... and I don't like it when you do that. He's my kid too — and we agreed we weren’t gonna treat him any differently and I don't know if this has anything to do with that—"

"It has nothing to do with that!" Jackson interrupts him.

"Are you sure? Because I think—"

"No. It doesn't."

"Fine." Stiles opens his arms with resignation.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal out this."

"Because apparently, I have no self-control... so I'm gonna go. I don't want to stay here right now." Stiles grabs the Coke, opens the fridge and puts it back inside.

"You're leaving?" Jackson asks with incredulity.

"Yep." Stiles closes the fridge and heads upstairs just as Kyle leaves his room and heads downstairs.

Stiles grabs his car keys and his jacket and comes back downstairs.

"Wait. Can't we talk about this?" Jackson tries because his wolf is telling him not to let him go like this.

"I think we've talked enough. Besides, this way you don't have to worry about what I might or might not ask when he's back," Stiles throws back at him before opening the door.

"Don't expect me for dinner," Stiles adds before stepping outside, closing the door behind him.

“Where did he go?” Kyle asks.

“I’m not sure… but it’s okay… I’ll find out.” Jackson says heading upstairs to find his phone in their bedroom. He finds Scott’s number and sends him a text.

_Please, tell me if Stiles shows up at your place._

_Did u argue?_ Scott sends back.

_What do you think?_

_Got it._

Jackson sits on the bed and sighs, closing his eyes. Elbows on his knees and hands holding his face.

“Shit.” He says to himself.

Then, he just lays on the bed looking at the ceiling wondering what the hell just happened.

A couple of minutes later he hears a text come in. He picks up his phone and looks.

_He’s here._

Jackson puts down the phone and closes his eyes again. At least his husband is still fucking predictable.

Shit, the whole thing happened so fast… he keeps playing the conversation over in his head and it’s driving him crazy because he really didn’t mean to upset him. He was just trying to avoid any kind of conflict with Ilya when he got back. He knows this was important for him and Stiles accused him of treating him differently and maybe… just maybe… could it be that he overreacted? Maybe Stiles was right… maybe he’s protecting him even when he promised he wouldn’t do that. Obviously he fucked up.

Shit.

He needs a fucking shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> Kudos would be awesome if you liked it :)


End file.
